New Eyes
by UpgradeRinnegan21
Summary: Naruto has an incident where he... Give one eye each for what you did. I know summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**New Eyes Chapter 1**

**This is my first fanfic so go a little easy on me. Enjoy**

Talking "..."

Thinking '...'

**Bijuu/Summon Talking "..."**

**Bijuu/Summon Thinking '...'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

A boy named Naruto Uzumaki has the roughest life possible, and no one cares. He lives in Konoha, the strongest of the five hidden villages. He was born on October 10, a key moment in the villages' history.

Flashback

It is the day that the fourth hokage: Minato Namikaze, dies. The forth died saving the village from the strongest Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He couldn't kill the Kyuubi so he did the next best thing: seal it.

The forth sealed it into his only child, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The forth on his death bed, asked the third hokage to make sure Naruto is to be seen as a hero.

The third retook the position of hokage. He tried to make the civilians understand that Naruto is not a monster but is holding a monster. But they didn't listen. And they are going to regret it.

Flashback end

Naruto has always wondered why people would hurt him, and give him prices that are really unreasonable, and act like he isn't even there. Today he is going to find out.

Naruto is being chased by a mob of people and turned down a dead-end. "Ha we are going to finish what the forth started! Kill the Demon!" Was said by a random civilian. "Ya! Let's get it!" Cam from the others.

Naruto didn't get a chance to defend because a white eyed man and a red eyed man, who has three tomoe circling the pupil, gouged out his eyes, with their bare hands. An ANBU with a weasel mask took him to the hokage.

When they were in the office, weasel yelled "Hokage-sama!" The hokage looked up only to see Naruto, out like a light, with blood flowing from his eyes.

"Oh Kami. What happened."

"He was attacked by a mob, but before they could, a Hyuuga and a Uchiha, ripped his eyes out before I got to him."

"Thank you Itachi. Bring me the two who did this to his eyes."

"Hai!"

**Mindscape **

Naruto awoke in darkness, but his eyes had quickly gotten adjusted to the dim light. He was in ankle deep water with pipe adorned the walls.

"Hello! Is anyone there?"

His voice just echoed around the sewer? He then heard something like snoring. "Well that is the only way to go I guess."

Naruto was walking through the sewer for what seemed like hours. 'Kami, how long is this damn place'

**"So, has my jailer finally decided to visit little ole me?"**

"W-what. W-ho is t-there?!"

Suddenly there is two giant blood red eyes appeared. **"Do you really not know who I am. I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL KYUUBI NO KATSUNE!"**

"W-why are y-you here"

**"Your damnable fourth hokage sealed me in here. Now since that is out of the way, let's get down to business. Those damnable Uchiha and Hyuuga, they ripped out your eyes and crushed them."**

"Why would they do that, I didn't do anything to them."

**"It is because of me, *sob* it is because of me that you lost you eyes."**

"Don't be sad. I'm fine."

***sobs* "You are to kind, kit."**

**Hokage Office**

"I brought them Hokage-sama."

"I see thank you. You may leave."

"Hai"

"Now you two, you will give what you have taken from Naruto-kun"

"What do you mean Hokage-sama" They both said.

"What did you take from Naruto."

"His eyes, the demon didn't deserve them." Said the arrogant Uchiha.

"So then you both will give an eye."

**End**

**So what did you think. Please review but don't be to mean. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New Eyes Chapter 2**

**Hey I didn't get as many views as I thought I could, but it is to be expected as my first fanfic. Well here is the 2nd chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 2 adjustments**

_Hokage's Office_

Naruto moaned as he fluttered his eyes open, not that you could tell by the cloth covering them. "Where am I, ohhhh my head what happened to...me..?"

"Ah, I see that you are awake, young Naruto-kun."

"Jiji. How are you? And what happened to me?"

"Well, you have two, brand-new eyes."

"YATTA! I wanna see them."

Naruto then proceeds to take the bandage off. Much to his surprise, one was white without a pupil, while the other one was blood-red, with three tomoe surrounding the pupil.

"Hokage-sama why these eyes."

The aged Hokage flinched when Naruto said this.

"They took your eyes, so I made them give up an eye."

"Can I use them properly, at least."

"Yes, say 'Byuakugan' while sending chakra to your left eye."

"Ok. Byuakugan."

He could suddenly see all around him, and see what looked like a blue mist with red accent to the mist, in himself, while that was happening thick, bulging veins appeared around his eye.

"Jiji, what is the blue and red thing in me?"

"That is your chakra, Naruto,"

"Then why do I have some red chakra and you don't Jiji."

The Hokage really didn't know what to think, because he wasn't supposed to find out yet. 'I really am getting too old for this shit.' thought the Hokage.

"Well Naruto, you know that the kyuubi attacked 9 years ago right?"

"Of course, Jiji, it is on my birthday."

"Yes well, you see, the kyuubi is a mass of chakra so you can't kill it, and the only thing that the fourth could do was to seal it into a new-born. That baby, who was only about 10 minutes old had to be the new vessel of the Kyuubi, was you."

'What!' "Why! Why didn't you tell me that before!" Naruto spoke with such sadness and grief, that his Sharingan tarted to spin. And spin it did. The three tomoe in the Sharingan looked as if it was merging. The Sharingan stopped spinning to revile that the eye transformed. It now had a black background with a white four point pinwheel.

The Hokage was very surprised at this transformation. 'That has never happened before. Normally you have to kill your best friend to awaken the final stage of the Sharingan.'

While the Hokage was lost in his thoughts, Naruto was in his own thoughts.

'How... Why would he keep this from me. Will he hate me too. Will he reject me Or will he just ignore me like the rest of the village...' Before Naruto could grieve anymore, the Hokage spoke to him.

"Naruto, I have no idea what you are feeling right now but, you you must calm down."

The Kokage said this because red, blue, and white chakra were pouring out of Naruto.

Naruto soon got ahold of himself and listened to the Hokage.

"Naruto. I am so, so sort I didn't tell you before, but it was for your safety."

"I... I need some time to think... Jiji."

**END**

**Thank you all for reading, and sorry for the wait, I have schooling so it will take a week to two weeks for me to post a chapter. I know that the chapters are short but this is only the beginning, but they will get longer. Thank you and please RxR. I need your opinion to get better, thank you. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Eyes Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and are happy that the story is out sooner that two weeks. From now on the stories will be 1,000+ words for every chapter. As a side note, there will not be a harem, BUT, you can decide who the pairing will be. Be it gay or straight I will write it so choose wisely. Lemons WILL happen. Now that, that is out of the way, let's begin. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 Peace or Hatred**

It has been five days scene Naruto talked with the Hokage. Naruto has been grueling over what's been said and done. To start off, Naruto now has the Sharingan and the Byuakugan, the two eyes that Naruto hates the most, because he lost his eyes and that the Hokage thought that these eyes would help him. Naruto can 'power-down' his eyes, which is good but also bad. You see, the Byuakugan is naturally white, and the Sharingan is naturally black. So, you can see the problem. He has a white and black eye. He is hated even more because of it too, or so he thinks. The civilians hate him because they believe that the 'demon' has 'stolen' the eyes, not given. 'Man, I still can't believe that Jiji would keep something like having a DEMON sealed inside me. By my hero the Fourth Hokage!'

**HOKAGE TOWER**

The Third Hokage sat down at his desk doing the most hated thing that all Kages' have to do, paperwork. While he was doing this, he heard something that was unusual. "He's busy, you ungrateful, motherfuckin' DEMON" came the _sweet _and _lovely _voice of his receptionist. "Jiji knows that I was going to visit him, Kami."

"What is going on out here." I said in the sweetest voice. Everything froze in the hall. The receptionist stopped harassing Naruto. Naruto just looked at his Jiji. "Hey Jiji, I just wanted to go see you but, _she _wouldn't let me because 'you were busy'. I wanted to see you to tell you that I forgive you."

"Thank you Naruto, you have no idea what this means to me." 'You look just like your father Naruto.'

"Well I just though of all the things that you have done for me. And, well, you are all of the family that I have."

Naruto's eyes are starting to water at this moment, because of the touchy moment. The same could be said about the Hokage, but not the receptionist, as you can tell by the vile language she is using. "Watch what you say to the Hokage you disgraceful, filthy, god-forsaken demon!" The Hokage had enough and stabbed her through the heart. "You broke the law, bitch."

"That... Why, did you kill her?"

"That is what happens when someone breaks the law, Naruto."

"Oh, ok. Thanks a lot Jiji, but who's going to train me with my new eyes?"

The Hokage pales so fast that it would put Guy to shame. "W-well, you see, hehe, I haven't thought of that yet."

"Well Jiji, I need to have two sensei's one for the Byuakugan, and the tier for the Sharingan."

"Ok I have the sensei's that will teach you, they are..."

**END**

**Ok, thanks for all who read this. I am sorry about my other story Ultimate Eyes, I am having trouble thinking up what to do, but I have started it so it should be out by Monday. Again thank you all for reading and please review so I know how I am doing, and so I now who and what gender of the pairing. Thank you, good bye!**


End file.
